Kel'Thuzad
Aby znaleźć informacje na temat strategii walki z Kel'Thuzadem, zobacz hasło Kel'Thuzad (taktyka). |Przynależność = Plaga Kult Potępionych Kirin Tor (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Władca Naxxramas przywódca Kultu Potępionych Majordomus Króla Lisza |Lokacja = Ziemie Cieni (wiedza) |Status = Nieumarły (wiedza) |Mentorzy = Król Lisz |Uczniowie = Helcular |Kompani = Pan Bigglesworth (zwierzak) |Sprzymierzeńcy = Mal'Ganis |Instancja = Naxxramas |Dubbing = Michael McConnohie (Warcraft III, ) Nieznany ( ) Piotr Warszawski (polska wersja językowa Warcraft III) }} Kel'Thuzad był założycielem Kultu Potępionych oraz jednym z głównych agentów Króla Lisza, odpowiedzialnym za rozprzestrzenienie plagi nieumarłych w Lordaeron. Będąc ludzkim magiem Kel'Thuzad dostał się pod wpływ Króla Lisza. Po sprowadzeniu plagi do Lordaeron, został zamordowany przez Arthasa. Arthas (już jako rycerz śmierci) wskrzesił go jako lisza, by mógł przyzwać Archimonde'a Plugawiciela do Azeroth. Po wyruszeniu Arthasa do Northrend, Kel'Thuzad został dowódcą Plagi w Lordaeron, rządząc ze swej nekropolii Naxxramas. Po pierwszej porażce, przeniósł się wraz ze swoją nekropolią do Northrend lecąc nad Azeroth pokazując potęgę Plagi. Kel'Thuzad pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos jako antagonista w kampanii ludzi. Następnie pojawia się w World of Warcraft jako ostatni wróg w Naxxramas, instancji dodanej w patchu 1.11, później dostosowanej do poziomu 80 w patchu 3.0. Poza tym można go spotkać jeszcze jako człowieka w swojej przeszłości, gdy przebywa na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne oraz pierwotnym World of Warcraft głos mu podkładał Michael McConnohie. W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King głosu użycza mu inny, nieznany aktor. Biografia thumb|left|Kel'Thuzad z Kirin Tor Na krótko przed wybuchem Drugiej Wojny Kel'Thuzad był członkiem Rady Sześciu, wysokiej rady Kirin Tor - władców Dalaranu. Spośród przywódców Kirin Tor to Kel'Thuzad był najbardziej zainteresowany zyskaniem dostępu do Biblioteki Strażnika - księgozbioru zgromadzonego przez Medivha w wieży Karazhan - tym samym był najbardziej rozgoryczony, gdy biblioteka została utracona. Po śmierci Medivha Kel'Thuzad i inni starsi członkowie Kirin Tor przesłuchali ucznia Medivha, Khadgara, o wydarzenia z wieży; Kel'Thuzad wydawał się najbardziej zainteresowany odkryciem sekretów tajemniczego Zakonu Tirisfal, który - jak zauważył Antonidas, przywódca Kirin Tor - był ważny podczas badań nad postacią Medivha. 'Wezwanie Króla Lisza' Garstka potężnych magów, rozrzuconych po całym świecie, usłyszała mentalne wezwania Króla Lisza, nakazujące im przybyć do Northrend. Najważniejszym z nich był arcymag Kel'Thuzad z magicznego królestwa Dalaran. Kel'Thuzad był jednym ze starszych członków Kirin Tor - rady rządzącej Dalaranem - i przez lata był uznawany za indywidualistę ze względu na zainteresowanie zakazaną sztuką nekromancji. Chcąc nauczyć się wszystkiego o magicznym świecie i jego mrocznych tajemnicach, był rozgniewany widząc opór swoich staromodnych i ograniczonych preceptorów. Słysząc potężne wołanie płynące z Northrend, arcymag skupił całą swoją wolę, by porozumieć się z tajemniczym głosem. Przekonany, że Kirin Tor jest zbyt tchórzliwe, by opanować moc i wiedzę płynącą z mrocznych sztuk, przysiągł sobie nauczyć się wszystkiego, czego będzie mógł, od niewiarygodnie potężnej istoty znanej jako Król Lisz. Porzucając swoją fortunę i prestiżowe polityczne stanowisko, Kel'Thuzad porzucił ścieżkę Kirin Tor i na zawsze opuścił Dalaran. Słuchając natarczywego głosu Króla Lisza rozlegającego się w jego umyśle, sprzedał swoje rozliczne dobra i ukrył swą fortunę. Podróżując samotnie wiele lig tak lądem, jak i morzem, wreszcie dotarł na mroźne brzegi Northrend. Chcąc dotrzeć do Lodowej Korony i zaoferować swe usługi Królowi Liszowi, arcymag przebył zniszczone wojną ruiny Azjol-Nerub. Kel'Thuzad na własne oczy zobaczył potęgę Ner'zhula. Zaczął wierzyć, że sprzymierzając się z tajemniczym Królem Lisze, stanie się nie tylko mądry, ale i potencjalnie potężny. Po długich miesiącach podróży przez surowe arktyczne pustkowia, Kel'Thuzad wreszcie dotarł na mroczny lodowiec Lodowej Korony. Odważnie wkroczył do cytadeli Ner'zhula, jednak zaskoczyło go, że niemi nieumarli strażnicy usuwali się przed nim, jakby był oczekiwany. Kel'Thuzad zszedł głęboko w trzewia ziemi i odkrył ścieżkę wiodącą na dno lodowca. Przeprawiając się przez niekończące się jaskinie lodu i cieni, stanął wreszcie przez Zamarzniętym Tronem i zaoferował swoją duszę mrocznemu władcy umarłych. :Pełen opis jego podróży do Dalaranu i spotkania na Lodowej Koronie, gdzie spotyka Anub'araka i zbyt późno odkrywa pełne plany Króla Lisza, zostały zawarte w krótkiej opowieści Droga do Przekleństwa. Król Lisz był zadowolony ze swego nowego rekruta. Obiecał Kel'Thuzadowi nieśmiertelność i wielką moc w zamian za lojalność i posłuszeństwo. Kel'Thuzad, żądny mrocznej wiedzy i potęgi, przyjął swą pierwszą wielką misję: miał powrócić do świata ludzi i założyć nową religię, która będzie wielbiła Króla Lisza jako boga. By pomóc arcymagowi wypełnić swoją misję, Ner'zhul pozostawił nietknięte człowieczeństwo Kel'Thuzada. Starzejący się, lecz wciąż charyzmatyczny czarodziej został napełniony mocą iluzji i perswazji, by porwać głupie masy w Lordaeron. Gdy zyska ich uwagę, miał zaproponować nową wizję społeczeństwa, na czele którego będzie stał nowy król. 'Kult Potępionych' Kel'Thuzad potajemnie powrócił do Lordaeron i w ciągu trzech lat użył swej fortuny i intelektu, by zebrać tajemne bractwo podobnie do niego myślących mężczyzn i kobiet. Bractwo, które nazwał Kultem Potępionych, obiecywało swym akolitom społeczną równość i wieczne życie w Azeroth, w zamian za służbę i posłuszeństwo Ner'zhulowi. W ciągu kilku miesięcy Kel'Thuzad odnalazł wielu chętnych ochotników wśród zmęczonych, uciskanych robotników Lordaeron. Niespodziewanie zadanie odwrócenia wiary mieszkańców w Święte Światło na rzecz wiary w mroczny cień Ner'zhula zostało łatwo osiągnięte. Gdy Kult Potępionych rósł liczebnie, a jego wpływy się rozszerzały, Kel'Thuzad upewniał się, by jego działania pozostawały w tajemnicy przed władcami Lordaeron. 'Kompendium Upadłych' Wraz z sukcesami odnoszonymi przez Kel'Thuzada w Lordaeron, Król Lisz rozpoczął ostateczne przygotowania do ataku na cywilizację ludzi. Umieściwszy energię plagi w licznych przenośnych artefaktach znanych jako kotły Plagi, Ner'zhul polecił Kel'Thuzadowi przetransportować te kotły do Lordaeron, gdzie miały zostać ukryte w różnych kontrolowanych przez kult wioskach. Następnie kotły, strzeżone przez lojalnych kultystów, miały posłużyć jako generatory plagi zatruwające niczego nie spodziewające się farmy i miasta w północnym Lordaeron. Plan Króla Lisza zadziałał idealnie. Wiele północnych wiosek Lordaeron zostało niemal natychmiast pochłoniętych. Tak jak w Northrend mieszkańcy, którzy mieli kontakt z chorobą, umierali i powstawali jako lojalne sługi Króla Lisza. Kultyści pod wodzą Kel'Thuzada łaknęli śmierci i wskrzeszenia na służbę swego mrocznego pana. Nie mogli doczekać się nieśmiertelności w śmierci. Wraz z rozwojem plagi w północnych krainach pojawiało się coraz więcej dzikich zombie. Kel'Thuzad sprawował pieczę nad rosnącą armią Króla Lisza i nazwał ją Plagą - niedługo miał z nią pomaszerować do wrót Lordaeron i splugawić cały świat. 'Wojna Nieumarłych' Zgodnie z instrukcjami Króla Lisza, Kel'Thuzad przewidział zakażenie niewielkiego miasta Brill, gdzie został nakryty przez Jainę Proudmoore i księcia Arthasa. Szybko stamtąd uciekł, a para ruszyła za nim do Andorhal, gdzie Kel'Thuzad opowiedział Arthasowi o obecności Mal'Ganisa w Stratholme. Rozgniewany Arthas wytropił Kel'Thuzada i go zabił, jednak na krótko przed śmiercią Kel powiedział, że jego śmierć niewiele znaczy i że to jeszcze nie koniec. Po tym, jak Arthas udał się do Northrend i zabił Mal'Ganisa Ostrzem Mrozu, powrócił do Lordaeron i zdradził własne królestwo, stając się sługą Króla Lisza. Kel'Thuzad zaczął objawiać się mu jako zjawa, po tym, jak jego szczątki zostały przez księcia odzyskane z rąk jego dawnego mistrza, Gavinrada Dzikiego. Objawił się jedynie Arthasowi i powiedział, że upiornym władcom nie wolno ufać, wyjaśniając, że byli oni nadzorcami Króla Lisza, obiecał również wyjawić dalszy ciąg planów Króla Lisza, gdy ponownie stanie na ziemi w Quel'Thalas. Kel'Thuzad oglądał, jak Arthas powoli posuwa się do Słonecznej Studni w Silvermoon, wbrew błyskotliwej strategii Sylvanas Windrunner. Ostatecznie Arthas wyrąbał sobie przejście przez dwie Bramy Elfów i wreszcie obległ samo Silvermoon, przebijając się do osławionej Słonecznej Studni. Arthas umieścił w niej szczątki Kel'Thuzada i tym sposobem, dzięki pomocy Tichondriusa, Kel'Thuzad odrodził się w przerażającej postaci Lisza. thumb|Kel'Thuzad porozumiewający się z Archimondem Gdy wyruszyli do Alterac, Kel'Thuzad wyjaśnił, że Plaga była jedynie zwiastunem Płonącego Legionu i że planuje przyzwanie pierwszego z demonów, Eredarskiego czarnoksiężnika, Archimonde'a do świata śmiertelnych. Po zamordowaniu orków strzegących Bramy Demonów, Kel'Thuzad porozumiał się z mrocznym panem, który powiedział mu, że musi udać się do Dalaranu i wykraść Księgę Medivha. Po ataku Arthasa na Dalaran i zabiciu Antonidasa, księga została odzyskana, a Kel'Thuzad przystąpił do długiego rytuału przyzwania, podczas gdy Arthas bronił go przed atakami dalarańczyków i Kirin Tor. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, Archimonde, zgodnie z własnym planem, przekroczył portal. Jego pierwszym poleceniem było mianowanie Tichondriusa przywódcą Plagi, sugerując, że Arthas i Kel'Thuzad nie będą już użyteczni. Jednak Kel'Thuzad, wtajemniczony w wielki plan Króla Lisza, zniknął pośród zawieruchy panującej podczas zniszczenia Dalaranu. Miał on inne plany... 'Po wojnie' Kel'Thuzad pojawił się ponownie, gdy Legion grasował po Ziemiach Plagi i po fiasku inwazji pozostał w Stolicy jako jeden z adiutantów Króla Lisza. Arthas wyruszył do Kalimdoru na polecenie Ner'zhula, by odnaleźć zbuntowanego łowcę demonów, Illidana, pozostawiając na stanowisku jedynie Kel'Thuzada i odrodzoną jako banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. Oboje dowiedzieli się, że Legion został pokonany na długo, zanim dowiedzieli się o tym pozostali w Lordaeron upiorni władcy. Arthas w gniewie powrócił i wygnał upiornych władców ze Stolicy, a Kel'Thuzad był ucieszony jego widokiem. Gdy generałowie Legionu zniknęli, skierowali się ku ludziom uciekającym przez górskie przełęcze. Kel'Thuzad sądził, że mogą być oni odpowiednią ofiarą dla Króla Lisza. Jednak gdy przebijali się przez siły ludzi, Arthas doznał jakichś tajemniczych obrażeń, więc Kel'Thuzad nakazał odwrót, jednak Król zakazał tego ruchu, więc kontynuowali swą makabryczna misję. Po jej zakończeniu Arthas doznał wizji zesłanej przez Ner'zhula, który polecił mu powrócić do Northrend. Kel'Thuzad natychmiast przygotował jego podróż, jednak obaj zostali napadnięci przez upiornych władców i rozdzieleni. Upiorni władcy rzucili całe siły za Arthasem, więc Kel'Thuzadowi udało się wydostać z miasta. Później Kel'Thuzad pojawił się w dzikich ostępach, gdzie przebywał Arthas wraz z Sylvanas i jej szalonymi banshee. Miała właśnie zadać mu śmiertelny cios, gdy Kel'Thuzad poszczuł swoje oddziały na nią i jej siostry. Gdy banshee zginęły, Sylvanas została zmuszona do ucieczki. Kel'Thuzad odeskortował Arthasa na wybrzeże, gdzie przygotował flotę do jego podróży. Arthas poprosił Kel'Thuzada, jako swego najbardziej lojalnego sługę i w pewnym sensie przyjaciela, by pozostał w Lordaeron i zapewnił przetrwanie jego dziedzictwa. Kel'Thuzad przysiągł na to, co pozostało z jego życia, by za wszelką cenę wykonać tę misję. Podczas bitwy, która wybuchła między Sylvanas a upiornymi władcami, Kel'Thuzad ukrył swoje oddziały, by knuć nowe plany opanowania Ziem Plagi. Obecnie przebywa w swojej nekropolii Naxxramas. W World of Warcraft [[Plik:Kel'thuzad_Ingame.png|thumb|Kel'Thuzad w World of Warcraft]] 'Upadek Naxxramas' Kel'Thuzad to ostatni wróg w lochu Naxxramas, dodanym w patchu 1.11, jak również ostatni boss oryginalnego World of Warcraft. Zostaje on pokonany przez graczy, jednak nie umiera. Jako lisz może się odtworzyć dzięki części swojej dawnej istoty (fragment jego "duszy" jest przechowywany w magicznym przedmiocie znanym jako filakterium). Gdyby filakterium zostało zniszczone wraz z nim, Kel'Thuzad byłby pokonany na zawsze, jednak z pewnych przyczyn tak się nie stało. Zadanie 60R The Fall of Kel'Thuzad opisuje, jak gracze, którzy chcą zniszczyć filakterium, zostają zmanipulowani przez mentalną siłę, by przekazać filakterium ojcu Inigo Montoyowi w Kaplicy Nadziei Światła. Wydarzyło się coś bardzo dziwnego, a Srebrzysty Świt donosi, że filakterium nie dotarło w ich ręce. 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|left|Kel'Thuzad na [[Plains of Nasam|Polach Nasam]]Dowódca Eligor Dawnbringer: "Lisz, Kel'Thuzad. Służy Królowi Liszowi bez sprzeciwu, był bardzo obiecującym nekromantą za życia, by przemienić się w mistrza nekromancji po śmierci. Mówi się, że jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych poddanych Króla Lisza. Kel'Thuzad przeżył wiele starć, podczas których niszczył dusze nawet najpotężniejszych z Bractwa. Ochoczo oddał swoje życie w ręce Arthasa, by później zostać sprowadzonym z powrotem - odrodzony dzięki mocy Słonecznej Studni. Na Ziemiach Plagi Kel'Thuzad został ponownie pokonany przez agentów Srebrzystego Świtu. Jednak jego filakterium zostało przekazane fałszywemu agentowi Bractwa. Dopiero odkryjemy, kto skradł jego filakterium i dlaczego to zrobił." Kel'Thuzad ponownie pojawia się jako ostatni boss przeniesionego Naxxramas - obecnie dryfującego nad Polami Padliny na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, oblegając Fort Wintergarde. Gdy filakterium zostało przekazane ojcu Montoyowi, nie zostało przez niego przekazane Srebrzystemu Świtowi; przechowanie przez niego artefaktu (zamiast jego zniszczenia lub przekazania Srebrzystemu Świtowi) pozwoliło Kel'Thuzadowi odbudować cielesną postać. (Wydaje się, że Montoy zostaje nagrodzony za swoje działania, gdyż jest teraz również liszem - znanym jako Thel'zan Sprowadzający Zmierzch - przebywającym w Mauzoleum Wintergarde pod Fortem Wintergarde.) Podczas zadania 71 The Plains of Nasam gracze Hordy zostają wysłani na Pola Nasam w czołgu oblężniczym, by zniszczyć siły Plagi na tym obszarze i uratować rannych żołnierzy z Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni. Mają oni również za zadanie odkryć tożsamość przywódcy Plagi w regionie - samego Kel'Thuzada, który stoi na podwyższeniu, otoczony przez Pozszywane Monstra Wojennej Pieśni, Rozszerzaczy Plagi i Konstrukty Plagi. W bardzo podobnym stylu do poprzedniej walki, bohaterowie z Azeroth wdzierają się ponownie do przerażającej cytadeli Naxxramas i pokonują ponownie władcę liszów. Los filakterium Kel'Thuzada - i tym samym samego Kel'Thuzada - pozostaje nieznany. Cytaty thumb|Artwork przedstawiający Kel'Thuzadathumb|Władca Naxxramas * Witajcie ponownie, dzieci. Jestem Kel'Thuzad i przybyłem, by przekazać ostrzeżenie: zostawcie to. Wasza ciekawość będzie waszym końcem. * Bracia, zostaliśmy odkryci! Uciekajcie i dalej działajcie! (po tym, jak Jaina i Arthas odkrywają jego działania w Brill) * Nie ufaj Upiornym Władcom! Są oni nadzorcami Króla Lisza! (do Arthasa, mówiąc o Tichondriusie) * Tak, jak obiecałem, powróciłem! Król Lisz dał mi wieczne życie! (po użyciu Słonecznej Studni, by odrodzić się jako lisz) * ...Jego wiedza na temat demonów jest porażająca. Podejrzewam, że był dalece bardziej potężny, niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał. * Będę oczekiwał swej ostatecznej nagrody. * Kto śmie naruszać spokój mojego domu? Ostrzegam: Wszyscy intruzi są zgubieni! * Zabawmy się! ...lub ZAMROŻĘ KREW W WASZYCH ŻYŁACH. * Sługi, żołnierze chłodnego mroku... Odpowiedzcie na wezwanie Kel'Thuzada! * Naiwny...głupcze. Moja śmierć w dłuższej perspektywie niewiele zmieni...gdyż teraz... plugawienie tych ziem...zostało rozpoczęte. 'Monolog we wprowadzeniu do Naxxramas' Zostałem wyrzucony przez moich towarzyszy. Wygnany. Zmuszony do wędrówki przez zamarznięte pustkowia....lecz nie byłem sam. Nie zupełnie. Głos, obecnie mój jedyny towarzysz, prowadził mnie do celu. Co dziwne, przerażające stworzenia oczekiwały na mnie przed wejściem. Czułem, jak moja krew zamarza, staje się zimna jak sama Lodowa Korona. Wewnątrz zobaczyłem przerażające rzeczy, pokazy siły, siły, która może być moja. Przerażony pobiegłem... Lecz nie uszedłem daleko. Za późno, wybór został już dokonany. Zbyt późno zauwazyłem, że taka potęga...ma swoją cenę. Teraz świat zapłaci jeszcze wyższą cenę, gdyż oto powróciłem. Jestem Kel'Thuzad... Wasza ciekawość sprowadzi na was śmierć. 'Rozmowa z Helcularem' thumb|Kel'Thuzad w Trading Card Game Kel'Thuzad pojawia się w ludzkiej postaci wraz z Helcularem na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim w Jaskiniach Czasu. Wędruje on drogą między Hillsbradem a Southshore. W pewnym momencie zatrzymuje się i rozmawia z Helcularem: :Kel'Thuzad mówi: Mów ciszej, Helcularze. Obcy słuchają... :Helcular przytakuje :Helcular mówi: Czyli możesz mnie nauczyć tej...tej... :Kel'Thuzad mówi: Nekromancji. To się nazywa nekromancja. I tak, mam moc, by pobłogosławić cię tym darem. :Helcular mówi: A Kirin Tor? Co oni mówią o nekromancji? :Kel'Thuzad mówi: To nie twoje zmartwienie, Helcularze, gdyż nie jesteś ani z Kirin Tor, ani nie jesteś nekromantą. :Kel'Thuzad mówi: Mówiąc szczerze nie dbam, co mówi Kirin Tor! Oni są głupcami, zatraconymi w archaicznych prawach. :Helcular mówi: Więc ucz mnie, Kel'Thuzadzie. Ucz mnie wszystkiego, co sam umiesz... :Kel'Thuzad przytakuje. :Kel'Thuzad mówi: W stosownym czasie, Helcularze... W stosownym czasie... :Po pewnym czasie, gdy schwytany zwierzak zostaje zabity przez dzieci Sally Whitemane i Renaulta Mograine'a Kel'Thuzad kontynuuje :Kel'Thuzad mówi: Podejdź, Helcularze, zobacz to... :Kel'Thuzad szepcze jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. :Zwierzak powraca do życia :Kel'Thuzad mówi: Teraz widzisz, Helcularze? Wątpisz w tę moc? Kontroluję życie! :Kel'Thuzad mówi: I śmierć... :Zwierzak umiera ponownie :Kel'Thuzad mówi: Wciąż pracuję nad pewnymi mniej ważnymi detalami... Wciąż nosi on szaty Kirin Tor, lecz sądząc po naturze konwersacji, dołączył już do Króla Lisza lub jest w trakcie przechodzenia na jego służbę. Ciekawostki * Kel'Thuzad był czarodziejem w Warcraft RPG i nekromantą w World of Warcraft RPG. * Mimo nowego (obecnie nieznanego) podkładu głosu w Wrath of the Lich King, Kel'Thuzad wciąż używa oryginalnego śmiechu. Można go czasami usłyszeć, gdy zabija gracza podczas spotkania. Ci chcący uniknąć rachunku za naprawę uzbrojenia mogą polecieć do miejsca, gdzie przebywa na Polach Nasam w południowo-zachodniej Borealnej Tundrze, gdzie Kel'Thuzad śmieje się co około 30 sekund. * Złota moneta Kel'Thuzada to przedmiot występujący w grze. Opis głosi, "Czasami... Chciałbym, by ktoś podszedł i mnie po prostu gorąco przytulił." * Zestaw dziewiątego szczebla dla czarnoksiężników Przymierza został nazwany jego imieniem. Mimo że formalnie nigdy nie był klasyfikowany jako czarnoksiężnik, Kel'Thuzad nauczył się wiele na temat demonów dzięki lekturze Księgi Medivha (która pozwoliła mu przyzwać Archimonde'a). * Ma on zwierzaka bazującego na nim samym, Małego K.T.. Kel'Thuzad osobiście wysyła do graczy list ze zwierzakiem i gratuluje dołączenia do jego fanklubu. * Podczas walki z Królem Liszem można zdobyć Krwawy Przypływ, Kel'Thuzadowe Ostrze Agonii. Ostrze jednak nie było spotykane nigdzie wcześniej w World of Warcraft ani w innych grach. Galeria Plik:Kel'thuzadnecromancer.jpg|Nekromanta w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Plik:Kel'thuzadNecromancer_(1).jpg|Nekromanta w Warcradt III: Reign of Chaos Plik:Kel'thuzad_face.jpg|Lisz w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Plik:Kel'thuzad5.jpg|Lisz w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Plik:Last_Chapter.jpg|Kel'Thuzad na kartach komiksu Kel7.jpg Kel6.jpg Kel5.jpg Kel4.jpg Kel3.jpg Kel1.jpg Kel2.jpg kelthuzad-stand.jpg Kel'Thuzad w Heartstone.jpg Grafiki fanowskie Plik:The_Stars'_Fury_(Azeroth)_-_Jeremy_Sun.jpg|Grafika fanowska autorstwa Jeremy'ego Suna Linki zewnętrzne de:Kel'Thuzad en:Kel'Thuzad es:Kel'Thuzad fr:Kel'Thuzad it:Kel'Thuzad no:Kel'Thuzad Kategoria:NPC Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Naxxramas Kategoria:Borean Tundra NPC Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Kirin Tor Kategoria:Rada Sześciu Kategoria:Marionetki Ner'zhula Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Lisze